


Haunted House

by Lanemesis_Rosemary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A real thing got there, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I Don't Even Know, I feel that I'm not writing about a haunted house, I give up, I'm scared of ghost and co, M/M, Maybe I'm high, Mortal AU, Nico is meanie little shit, OOC characters, Original Character(s), Why I even write this?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanemesis_Rosemary/pseuds/Lanemesis_Rosemary
Summary: One shot. Percico.Nico di Angelo agreed (more like forced) to replaced his brother to test the new attraction of the amusement park his brother's friend owned. A haunted house.And he even called Percy, much to Nico dislikes.Oh, boy, he just wants to kills this stupid brother of his.Other title : A date in haunted house planned by the useless slightly pervert brother





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I write there. I don't care. And forgive me if there's any grammar mistake and typo, English isn't my native language. 
> 
> And I don't even know if I write a haunted house or a pretty garden. I'm not good at describing, of course. I give up. Maybe I'm high when I write this. Or not. Anyway, I'm done here! Bye bye! And after this I planned to write a new story, long story... Yeah, maybe after I write at least one chapter for Genesis.
> 
> Or not.

"Hey, bro! I got something nice for you!"

Nico looked up from his book, to looked at the face of his brother, who have that mischievous grin in his devilish handsome face. _What an unfortunate guy, he deserves more than it_ , he thought silently, _a face of a blob fish suits him better, than that handsome look, gods is so unfair_.

He sighed inside his heart, with disappointment to the gods. This brother of his deserved an ugly face that suited him than a handsome face, that will be a wasted on a brainless perverted stalker like him. Maybe, he could made him got into a car accident and told his cousin, who is a plastic surgeon, to refused to treated him. He needed to thought about this carefully, maybe he could used it as a prank on April fool's day... Yeah, that's a good prank for his stupid brother.

"What do you want from me, now?" Nico asked indifferently, as he closed his book after he bookmarked the page. "You have something stupid to show at me again?" he stared at him with narrowed eyes.

He still remembered, what thing his brother showed him last time. A human size doll of Voldie without nose, aka Voldemort, that apparently he requested to their doll maker distant relative and stole the doll without paying it in front of his face. And, he even have courage to used it as a _birthday gift_ for their sister.

What he got? A nice punch in his face, some hard kicks, and his credit card taken away by their sister. And she didn't left Nico, either. He got irritated by the remembrance of that memory.

"A hahaha..." Orion Genesis laughed nervously, he scratched the back of his neck and licked his dry lips while staring at Nico awkwardly. "Of course not! I want to tell you something, maybe you interested on it." he smiled rather stiffly, and clapped his hands with a loud clap.

Nico stared at him with unimpressed looks, and his left eyebrow raised. He basically told him ' _I don't believe you_ ' with his looks. Orion pouted, as he folded his hand over his chest like a child throwing tantrums because he can't got what he wanted. "Okay! The point is, you know my best friend, Michael, right?" Nico nodded, remembering that man's appearance which isn't suiting his personality like Orion. "He owns an amusement park, and apparently he opened a new attraction. A haunted house. And he wants me to test them."

Nico frowned at him, he felt a bad feeling about this. _Don't tell me...._

Orion smiled sweetly as he patted Nico's shoulder. "Replace me, okay? I hate haunted house. And you're the ghostie of our family, so it's doesn't matters to you, right?" He took Nico's right hand and shook them, as he retained his sweet disgusting smile. Nico couldn't mutter any words in his shocked states staring dumbfounded at the man in front of him. "Thank you for replacing me. I owe you one. Oh, and don't worry, I will get one of your _friends_ to accompany you. Don't want my little ghostie scared to death by that damned haunted house."

 

He then left Nico with mouth wide opens in shock and disbelief, as he stared at his brother helplessly, who hummed 'A Thousand Years' while he walking out to go to gods knew where.

_Probably brothels or bars._

\-----

Nico started to get annoyed. He glanced at his wristwatch, a Vacheron Constantin, that he got from his super rich sister for his birthday last year. He arched his brows, irritated by his useless brother; he shouldn't have trusted that useless horny pervert. He already waited for about one hour and never saw any shadow of one of his friends. Whoever his brother called, in the middle of drinking or doing gods knew what. _(You know what I mean.)_

He sighed, _time to called that idiot_. He fished out his phone from his jacket's pocket and started to typed up his brother's numbers.

He's ready to clicked the call button, when a person he never expected showed up. With his sheepish grin and mischievous sea green eyes. Nico's eyes widened in disbelief. _Goddammit! Why it must be him?!_

_You really want to pissed me off, huh, Dear brother... Just wait for my revenge... Or... Maybe, you're safe this time._

He faked a smile, hidding his secret happiness of seeing Percy Jackson, who scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and stared at him with apologetics smile in his face. "Sorry, I'm late. Your brother told me the wrong address, so I need to take another trip to got here," he said awkwardly, the tips of his ears tinted faintly with red. Nico stared at him, frozen from shocks. "Uh... You okay, Nico?" Percy asked as he waved his hand in front of the dumbfounded Nico.

_So, he deliberately make me waiting an hour. Just, what he planned secretly?! Calling my crush and make me waiting for an hour. He really needs to be beaten into pulp!_

Nico blinked a few times and sighed, his mind already planned some plan for his dearest brother. He said quietly, "doesn't matter, anymore. Let's go to see Michael, I don't want to waste times for yelling to that stupid pervert." Percy nodded in agreement. He knew what sort of person Orion is. He followed after Nico, his mind wandered to thought about why Orion even asked him to accompanied Nico. _Must be one of his sickening plans,_ Percy shrugged as he shook his head to threw that childish brother of Nico out from his mind. _He's not worth to be in my mind_ , he thought.

They met Michael at the entrance of the haunted house. A dark painted house with a large 'Haunted House' word in red with spooky font, just above the entrance. And a skeleton peeked from the windows, watching every moves outside the house.

Michael glanced at him and a frown worked on his face. But, he then smirked as he introduced himself to Percy and shook his hand and talked a bit with him.

He have that sly smile in his face, when he explained briefly to them about the haunted house. And pushed them with wicked grins to the haunted house, and told them that he will waited in the exist door.

Percy wondered what this man had planned. He shook his head, he didn't wants to thought about anything seriously, now. This man maybe in the same level as Orion. Same level of wickedness. Like the villain in some stories he had read. 

They entered the creepy haunted house, separated by a few inches. As they walked together in the hallway, his eyes unconsciously fixed on the younger boy's face as he glanced around with curiosity. He couldn't help but smiled. "Hey, Neeks," he called out, suddenly. Nico turned to him with confusion. "You look nice," Percy commented with a big grin.

Nico blushed, and turned his head aways. He was grateful that the haunted house was dark dimmed and Percy can't see him blushed.

But, he didn't cached the smile that decorated Percy's face as he saw him turned away. _How cute._

Percy thought that Nico was really nice with his slightly messy dark hair, that red stud in his right ear, black shirt, dark slim fit jeans, black converse and a black hoodie jacket that hugged his slight skinny frame.

 

_(I'm not a fashionable person, so uhh....)_

And, Nico made a mental note to confronted his sister later, after he came back home. His sister, who is a professional stylist, dressed him up and told him to learned what he should used to go on a date later, if he doesn't wants his _soon-to-be boyfriend_ left him before they even got into a relationship. And he could told, that Orion was the one who told their sister to dressed him up. _The stupid pervert with his messed up plans_. But, he couldn't help but thought about the word.

_A date..._

_Is this tour at a haunted house considered as a date?_

He then scolded himself as he realized what he thought about. How could he even thought about that? Percy will never ever like him. He's just a loner kid in the corner, who people often forgot about his existence. Not like Percy, who is pretty popular in their school and have many fans here and there.

 _And, who the hell want to went out on a date, at a freaking haunted house?_ Maybe, his 'useless horny beast in heat also stalker, who always makes people want to face-palm' older brother.

Meanwhile, Percy thought that maybe he need to do this more often to get closer to Nico. This cute boy really oblivious about his crush on him, even though everyone knew about this. Except, the boy himself. Doesn't matters, though, he thought silently. He will got the boy to fell for him, sooner or later. Preferably, the latter. He get plenty trick and plans under his sleeve to used, and he could got Nico's sister to helped him. The girl likes him and already regarded him as her future brother-in-law. He likes her better that Orion The Pervert, who belongs to the bottom of his long list of ' _most important person in his life_ '.

  
_(Orion The Pervert... OTP! I didn't realized it! I just named him like Jack The Ripper. Ya know. The usual. Meh)_

He smiled, as he thought about how good if he got to go out with Nico. He made a mental note to thanks Orion later, for this play date. His eyes wandered around the creepy hallway, as he saw a tall man dressed like a Frankenstein he saw in television walked in the crossroad. He pointed at the man as he called Nico, "Hey, Neeks, look!"

Nico frowned as he turned to see what it is. His eyes widened as he saw a clone of Frankenstein walked slowly, as they stopped rather far from the crossroad where the big man was. He watched as the Frankenstein's figure disappeared from his eyesight to the other side of the crossroad, and grinned.

"I don't expect Michael can make a haunted house like this," he said to Percy who smirked, agreed with his words. Percy will agreed to whatever the little boy said. Not that Nico knew about this. "Remind me to tell him to adds a few more ghosts like that Frankenstein, it's looks so real." Percy nodded. His mind wandered, he just felt that's... Maybe it's really a Frankenstein. A real one. But, he could care less, what he cared now, is his little date tour in a freaking haunted house with Nico.

They walked again, not too long and quickly got out from that haunted house. Michael is nowhere to be seen, most likely went home because of boredom.

Nico smiled, his eyes full of happiness. Percy really like those sparkly brown eyes, but he like all the boy's features equally. And he loved the little boy, more than that. Sadly, the little angel is obvious about his big crush on him.

"Phew... That's refreshing. It's the first time I come to a haunted house." Nico stretched his hand that a bit stiff because his nervousness from the thought about being alone together with Percy in a dark haunted house. He stuffed his hand to his pockets, briefly glanced at Percy, who checked his phone. His heart beat quickened, and he turned his eyes away, not daring to stared too long at his crush.

Percy looked up and smiled at him, his stares calculating and careful. "Hey, Nico?" he called out softly, as he stuffed his phone to his jeans' pocket.

"Hmm?" Nico hummed, absent-mindedly looking at the orange sky stained by gray clouds. He thanked his brother, for once he seemed not too stupid and messed up with all his plans. Just once. Out from about thousands plans that failed miserably.

"Want to go out with me next week? _A date_ ," he asked carefully. His face decorated with cunning smile, which Nico thought as a normal smile everytime he saw it. Not that he cared about it, anyway. He loved the taller boy, no matters what.

"Of course, why not?" Nico answered absent-mindedly, his mind still muddled. Then, his eyes widened as he proceeded what Percy had said to him. "... W-What?" he stuttered, as he looked at Percy with disbelief.

Percy tapped his shoulder as he grinned mischievously.

"See you next week! Oh and can you dress up like this for the date?" he wiggled his eyebrows, smiled playfully and winked at Nico with flirty looks. Nico blushed furiously, as he growled lowly and quickly walked away from Percy.

Percy chuckled and followed after his little crush, who just a few meters ahead of him. Nico is suck at P. E., that's not so surprising to him.

\-----

Meanwhile, two person hid behind a bush near the haunted house, with painted face like Rambo. One smiling with excitement, while holding two withered tree branches and one looked gloomy like a zombie from those zombie movies.

Orion grinned triumphantly as he threw the tree branches and folded his hands. "Who said this date will ended bad?" he said with mocking tone, as he wiggled his eyebrows smugly and tapped his chest proudly. He's the one that planned this date. Well, mostly. "Now, your bet. Handed it to me, loser." he sing-songed with his discordant voice.

Michael growled lowly and glaring at his friend, as he handed out twenty bucks from his jeans' pocket. He patted his pocket, and only felt his car key and a piece of candy there. "I'm running out of pocket money," he mumbled as he picked the candy from his pocket and ripped the wrapper.

And, a hand, like a flash of lightning, snatched the candy from his hand. He looked up to stared dumbfounded at Orion, who smugly ate his candy without any guilty conscience. He angrily stomped his feet to the ground, Fortuna seems to sides with Orion today. He need to bought some lucky charms after this.

"Oh, I almost forget to ask. Where you get that Frankenstein thing?" Orion asked as he licked his lips to feel the trace of sweetness left by the caramel candy. "That's looks like a real thing. You're awesome!" He praised his friend, with a thumb up.

Michael frowned at Orion's words.

"What do you mean by Frankenstein? I don't remember I have such thing, beside I only installed a few mythical ghosts, I don't have time to install the new ghosts," he answered with confusion. Orion opened his mouth to say something before he saw his older brother, Vallen, ran toward them hastily. They stared at Vallen who sweated and looked anxious.

Orion remembered that Vallen have a lab near Michael's Park, which have a secret passage connected here, in case anything went wrong he could flees to here. He scowled, as he noticed the looks on Vallen's face. This is nothing good. He can tell that, because Vallen basically is a black cat. No kidding. He had witnessed it with his own eyes, when they drove to a small city at France almost three years ago they got in an accident and Orion swore he never wants to drives with Vallen again. Imagines, where the hell a gorilla could came from, when they were in the middle of nowhere in France, no forest in the sight only silent road ahead. He nearly lost his life because of his brother tried to talk with him about his shit love life. 

"Do you two, see my experiment? He get away, when I turn my attention for a while," he asked anxiously, his face covered by cold sweats. "He broke my secret passage connected to this park."

"What's experiment?" Michael asked with curiosity. Orion muttered something about how careless his brother is. He already expected this, but he didn't expected an experiment got away from him this time. Last time just a cutie wolf cub. If a ferocious-looking adult white wolf, could be called a cutie cub. This brother of his needs to be more careful, or maybe not. He could rot in hell and Orion wouldn't care about this black cat at all, he won't miss the thorn in his glorious life. 

"A Frankenstein, about two freaking meters with blue skin and stitches in his skins. It's not dangerous, but still, I'm worried if anyone see him," Vallen said worriedly.

".... Ugh.... That's means, what those two and I saw back then, was..." Orion looked at Michael, who was still shocked by the fact, that a real Frankenstein roamed his haunted house. "... A _real_ thing?"

\--------------------

_**The end** _

 

_**BTW, you could search up for Blobfish, I nearly chocked on my drink when I saw that fish. I couldn't figure out how to stick that picture here.**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I actually scared of ghost and etc. And I never go to a haunted house so, uh, maybe I will change this to something else later. I'm sleepy when I wrote this, so bear with me.  
> 


End file.
